


L'azzurro dei suoi occhi

by EngelDreamer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute North Italy (Hetalia), Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, I don't know how to tag this, I love this ship, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, North Italy - centric, gerita - Freeform, is my otp, slight angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EngelDreamer/pseuds/EngelDreamer
Summary: Ludwig era diverso da Shinsei Roma.[...]Eppure Feliciano non poteva non sovrapporre le immagini dei due, non poteva non pensare, in una parte recondita della sua mente, che loro fossero la stessa persona.Forse per quei piccoli gesti ed espressioni facciali che li accomunavano, forse per quel sorriso appena accennato che spuntava ad entrambi quando lui diceva qualcosa di dolce o di giusto, forse per i sentimenti e le sensazioni che aveva provato per uno ed ora aveva iniziato a provare per l’altro, o forse per quegli occhi azzurri che erano troppo, troppo, uguali tra loro, ma la sua testa, il suo cuore, gli dicevano che loro erano uno.





	L'azzurro dei suoi occhi

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot già pubblicata da tempo sul mio profilo EFP (sempre sotto il nome EngelDreamer)

**L** a prima volta che Feliciano vide quegli occhi più azzurri di un cielo terso in estate fu quando era ancora una piccola nazione sotto la supremazia austriaca, quando Ungheria si divertiva a vestirlo da ragazza nonostante fosse un maschietto e quando tra le piccole manine paffute reggeva una scopetta con cui spazzava le immense stanze della casa dove abitava insieme ai due.  
Gli si erano parati davanti senza preavviso, insieme a un’espressione troppo seria per stare sul viso di un bambino, e poi il loro proprietario si era presentato a lui sotto il nome di Shinsei Roma. Feliciano era rimasto imbambolato qualche istante ad osservare quelle due gemme rare e bellissime, poi gli aveva sorriso dolcemente e ad occhi chiusi, dicendogli che lui era Italia, e aveva visto quel bambino un po’ serioso arrossire di risposta sulle guance paffute e bianche come latte, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano più liquidi ed intensi, velati da una patina di imbarazzo ed introversione.  
Fu in quel momento che Feliciano decise che avrebbe cercato in tutti i modi di dipingere il più verosimilmente possibile quegli occhi, per non scordarseli mai più e per tenerli sempre con sé.  
Anche quando aveva capito di essersi innamorato di quel timido bambino dagli occhi paradiso non smise di ritrarre quei due laghi cristallini, usando acquerelli, tempere o semplici pastelli, riempiendo fogli su fogli di miriadi di azzurri diversi per trovare quelli giusti per gli occhi del suo amato.  
Quando Shinsei Roma se ne andò per la guerra salutandolo con un bacio a fior di labbra, non aveva ancora trovato i colori giusti.

❦

Gli occhi di Shinsei Roma gli erano sempre piaciuti oltre ogni limite immaginabile. Erano grandi e puri, di un azzurro più bello del colore del cielo e del mare, con pigmenti di un celeste pastello vicino alla pupilla, simile al colore bianco sfumato delle nuvole, in contrasto con le screziature più scure, sottili linee quasi blu, che partivano dal centro e andavano a sfociare sul marcato contorno dell’iride. Il resto era di quel cielo, di quel mare, limpido e magnetico, perfettamente compatto e in sintonia con le altre sfumature.  
Quegli occhi, che tante volte aveva cercato di riportare su tela, gli erano rimasti così impressi nella mente che quando si trovò di fronte a quelli di quel soldato dal volto austero e dai capelli di grano non poté non compararli da quanto erano simili, da quanto, eccetto per la forma più piccola ed affilata, fossero identici in quei colori amalgamati tra loro e in quella loro profondità.  
Solo che quelli che si era trovato davanti non erano gli occhi del suo Shinsei Roma, ma quelli di Ludwig, la Germania, e Feliciano non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile averli ritrovati dopo anni di desiderio e speranza, ma su un’altra persona che pareva guardarlo con una certa prudenza mista a una stoica indifferenza.

❦

Ludwig era diverso da Shinsei Roma.  
Aveva la sua stessa riservatezza e quell’eccessiva dose di timidezza che lo faceva imbarazzare anche per le cose più piccole e innocue, come uno sfiorarsi di mani o uno sguardo più intenso, però era anche più rigido, più freddo, più scontroso.  
Quella dolcezza e quel timore innocente con cui Shinsei Roma soleva rivolgerglisi non erano presenti in Ludwig, che la maggior parte delle volte lo rimproverava con parole dure ed aggressive,  _eppure_...  
Eppure Feliciano non poteva non sovrapporre le immagini dei due, non poteva non pensare, in una parte recondita della sua mente, che loro fossero la stessa persona.  
Forse per quei piccoli gesti ed espressioni facciali che li accomunavano, forse per quel sorriso appena accennato che spuntava ad entrambi quando lui diceva qualcosa di dolce o di giusto, forse per i sentimenti e le sensazioni che aveva provato per uno ed ora aveva iniziato a provare per l’altro, o forse per quegli occhi azzurri che erano troppo, troppo, uguali tra loro, ma la sua testa, il suo cuore, gli dicevano che  _loro_  erano  _uno_.

❦

Fu quando Ludwig gli si avvicinò in una mattina di calma placida, con uno sguardo diverso dal solito e le guance imporporate, che Feliciano capì che tutte le supposizioni che aveva fatto erano giuste. Gli si sedette a fianco, con la sua postura rigida e composta, mentre sopra le loro teste un cielo coperto di ciuffi di nuvole faceva loro compagnia, e con un tono profondo ma titubante, quello che usava di solito quando qualcosa lo imbarazzava, gli confidò di un sogno ricorrente che aveva iniziato ad infestargli le notti con la sua delicatezza, e a Feliciano si inumidirono gli occhi di una gioia mai provata mentre lo ascoltava, rivivendo il suo passato ad ogni parola pronunciata. -C’è questa bambina che ultimamente mi appare sempre in sogno. Mi sorride dolcemente con la sua scopetta in mano e mi dice che è felice di aver finalmente rincontrato il suo Shinsei Roma. Una notte ho sognato perfino di baciarla e di provare una felicità enorme dentro al cuore. Vorrei tanto sapere che significa-. I suoi occhi erano puntati davanti a sé e non lo guardavano, ma Feliciano sentiva comunque la loro intensità sulla pelle e tutte le emozioni nascoste dietro la loro patina stoica. E il racconto di quel sogno, quel sogno che non era solo un sogno, ma il ricordo di un passato lontano che Ludwig aveva dimenticato ma che lui, invece, aveva custodito nel cuore per anni, lo travolse con tutta la sua forza e trattenere le lacrime che gli premevano sugli occhi non gli fu più possibile.  
-Vorrei tanto sapere anche perché somiglia così tanto a te- Ludwig si voltò, gli occhi azzurri liquidi e talmente brillanti da riuscire a illuminare ogni cosa intorno a loro, uno dei suoi rari sorrisi ad increspargli le labbra sottili, ma quando notò le sue lacrime, l'espressione calma che aveva in volto si allarmò e Feliciano potè vedere tutti i dubbi che gli affollarono i pensieri passare all'interno di quegl'occhi cristallini sgranati dal timore. -F-Feliciano? Perché stai piangendo? H-ho detto qualcosa che ti ha turbato?-  
Lui scosse la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli castani, -perché quella bambina ero io, Ludwig- gli rispose subito dopo, sorridendo con le guance rosse, -perché quando io ero solo Italia e tu Shinsei Roma mi hai baciato per davvero, poco prima di andartene per sempre-  
Ludwig ci mise qualche istante per metabolizzare quelle parole, il cuore che sembrava uscirgli dal petto da quanto batteva forte, e l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu mormorare -Feliciano...- con labbra tremanti.  
-Sono felice che Shinsei Roma sia tu, Ludwig. Sono felice perché come ho amato il te bambino, ora amo il te di adesso. Lo amo tanto, tanto-. Feliciano, con le guance ancora bagnate, non riuscì più a resistere e, in uno slancio, si aggrappò alla divisa militare del tedesco, portando la bocca a contatto con quella dell'altro. Le labbra di Ludwig erano fini, estremamente delicate e morbide nonostante a prima vista sembrassero dure e quasi impercettibili, un piccolo pezzo di paradiso per le labbra più grandi e piene di Feliciano. E la sua lingua che, timida e lieve, si faceva spazio nella sua bocca per incontrare la gemella e lasciarsi andare a lei ed ai suoi tocchi, aveva il sapore più dolce e buono che avesse mai assaggiato, migliore perfino della sua adorata pasta, migliore perfino di qualsiasi altra cosa, migliore perfino di quel che ricordava del bacio che una volta si erano scambiati da bambini. E Feliciano in quel momento aveva l’impressione di essere arrivato a toccare quel cielo azzurro che somigliava tanto agli occhi di Ludwig con entrambe le mani, e mai come allora la consapevolezza che lui e Shinsei Roma fossero la stessa persona si fece così forte nel suo cuore e nella sua anima.  
Ed era estremamente felice di questo perché uno lo aveva amato di un amore bambinesco e più dolce del miele, mentre l’altro lo amava con ogni parte sé, con un’intensità talmente forte da lasciare senza voce e senza fiato e sperò, con altrettanta forza, che anche per Ludwig fosse così, che anche lui dopo aver sovrapposto le immagini di quella bambina dal vestito verde e gli occhi buoni e il soldato imbranato e fifone che non sapeva allacciarsi gli scarponi da solo, avesse provato la stessa felicità e lo stesso senso di completezza.  
Quando si staccarono e Feliciano poté specchiarsi di nuovo in quei quadri azzurri dipinti da un artista con fin troppo talento, fu felice di vederci il suo rifletto dentro che, sorridendo con spensieratezza, affogava in tutto l’amore che essi contenevano, mischiato insieme a tutti quegli azzurri e quei celesti che lui non era mai riuscito a trovare da nessuna parte per poter colorare i suoi schizzi. E mentre si avvicinava di nuovo alle sue labbra per rubarne il respiro ed i movimenti, pensò che, in fondo, non aveva più bisogno di cercare di riprodurli su tela. Dopotutto era meglio ammirare gli originali sapendo che non lo avrebbero più lasciato, piuttosto che una misera riproduzione priva di tutte quelle sfaccettature che essi contenevano.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... *esce fuori timidamente dal suo  
> nascondiglio, facendo “ciao” con la manina* mi presento, io sono EngelDreamer, ma potete chiamarmi Engel e questa oneshot è stata il mio primo esperimento nel fandom e spero non sia uscita un disastro >.< Ovviamente non poteva non essere una GerIta, che è diventata la mia OTP suprema all’interno dell’universo di Hetalia dopo soli due o tre episodi XD Questi due mi hanno presa un sacco e spero di averli caratterizzati bene e di averli fatti restare IC, in caso contrario avvertitemi! Poi ovviamente non potevo non mettere il passato di Feliciano insieme a Shinsei Roma (che sono convintissima sia Germania da piccolo e nessuno potrà farmi cambiare idea al riguardo u.u) perché ho adorato con tutto il mio cuore quelle parti e perché da piccoli sono due cupcake adorabili! Spero che la shot vi sia piaciuta e se vi va di lasciarmi un parere, positivo o negativo che sia, io sono felice ^.^ Dato che anche altre coppie (quali la SpaMano, la Itacest, la FrUk, la UsUk, la AusHun, la SuFin, la DenNor, la Grecia/Giappone, la PruCan e la PruAus) mi hanno presa parecchio, forse mi uscirà qualcosa anche su loro, a vostro rischio e pericolo, ma non prometto nulla quindi forse vi salvate u.u Detto questo ringrazio di cuore chiunque abbia usato un po’ del suo tempo per leggere questa shot
> 
> Io vi saluto e a presto ^.^  
> EngelDreamer


End file.
